


Meeting the Other Woman

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Past Dean x Reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Meeting the Other Woman

Dean took it upon himself to cook for you every meal, so he was up bright and early the next morning making pancakes. He was up late the night before, looking up healthy options for you. There was a sheet of paper on the counter and he’d add anything that came to mind to go shopping for. This way, the two of you could grab it while getting the crib. He even told himself that he’d start making healthier choices too, to make it easier. He was  _ already  _ risking leaving his kids fatherless with hunting, why add on shitty health to that?

Setting the table, he drank his coffee, wondering how he should go wake you. He chewed on his lip, also thinking he should let you wake up on your own. Deciding on that, he sat down and just rested his eyes. 

* * *

You woke up earlier than you had anticipated, but your stomach growled, forcing you from the comfort of you bed. You pulled on an old stretched out sweater of Sam’s and yawned. Shuffling out of your room, you started to smell something that was making you even more hungry.

Spotting Dean half asleep, his coffee nearly spilling over, you rushed to him. “Dean!”

He jumped, still managing to spill the coffee on himself. “Shit. Hot!” He hissed.

You rushed to get a washcloth. “Sorry, was trying to prevent that.” You told him. “I saw your coffee about to spill on you.”

“My bad.” He chuckled, blushing just slightly. “Gotta go shower again.” He shrugged.

“I’m sure if you just blot it.” You handed him the wet clutch. “You won’t have to take an entire shower.” 

He took it and shyly did as you suggested. “Pancakes?” He motioned to the table. “I thought you’d like to wake up to a nice breakfast.”

“I’m actually starving, so thank you.” You nodded. “I got more hungry when I started to smell it.” You chuckled.

“Good.” He beamed a little. “I, uh...I made a grocery list.” He said softly. “Mainly some stuff I found online that people suggested for pregnant women…”

You looked at him in surprise, but nodded. “Thanks…” You smiled softly before fixing your plate. “I hope you got at least some sleep, Mr. Let’s-do-it-all-now.” You said teasingly.

“I’m excited.” He smiled sleepily. “So excited.” He told you honestly. 

You shook your head. “Don’t get yourself burnt out.” You warned. “Or you’ll get cranky and we’ll be forced to make you sleep.” You shrugged.

“I wouldn’t.” He chuckled. “I promise. Let’s just eat and I’ll show you what I have on the shopping list so far.”

You nodded, sighing in content as you began to eat. “This came out great.” You complimented him after a few bites.

“Thanks. Glad they did.” He grinned, eating his own. “Oh, I cut up some fruit we had, too.” He got up to get it from the fridge. “I thought that you’d enjoy that. Or... _ hoped _ .”

You nodded. “I can go for fruit.” You smiled at him. “Maybe we should get some grapes and freeze them? I read that’s really tasty.”

He hummed. “That sounds good to me. I’m not picky.” He grinned, bringing over the bowl. “I found a recipe for ice cream made with bananas, too! JUST bananas!” He sounded so shocked.

You laughed at that, shaking your head. “You really were researching.” You noted. “I’m sure Sam would be  _ very  _ proud of you.”

He gave you a half smile. “Thanks.” He looked down at his plate. You knew he missed his brother and hoped Sam really thought about it. Especially when you kept him up to date on how well Dean was doing with getting his life together. He slowly went to get more coffee, wondering if he should get the creamer that Sam liked. Just in case. Nodding slightly to himself, he decided he would. He added it to the list with a sad smile. His eyes stayed on the words for just a moment longer before he dropped the pen and walked away.

You were watching him shyly, knowing that Dean carried everything on his shoulders. Getting up, you moved a bit closer. “Maybe you should take a hot shower. You’re tense.”

“Ah, I’m always tense.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a shrug. “Part of who I am, I guess.” 

You nodded. “Maybe a bath, then.” You wanted him to relax. If he wore himself out, he would get sick.

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart.” He winced. “Y/N.” He corrected himself. 

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. “You are the father of my child. I’m going to worry.”

He cracked a smile at that, enjoying the way that sounded. “I’ll try tonight before bed, okay?” He looked at you, hoping that would appease you.

You held out a pinky. “I take these seriously.  _ Especially  _ after everything.” You told him. “Pinky promise.”

He smiled wider. “I pinky promise I’ll take a bath or shower tonight.” He hooked his pinky with yours. “Better?” He asked.

You nodded. “Thank you.” You smiled. “I'm gonna get some work done this morning, but we can research this afternoon?” 

“Yeah.” He agreed. “I’ll probably go wash Baby.” He shrugged. “She needs it.” 

You grinned, a teasing smile always made its way to your face when he talked about the Impala like that. “Need to take better care of your girl, Winchester?”

He chuckled. “I do.” He looked at you. “I really do.” 

There was meaning behind it, one that you didn’t miss. You swallowed and looked away, blushing. “I’ll see you in a bit.” You said softly before shuffling to your room. 

Dean watched you go, feeling the tiniest bit of hope. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping he didn’t cry. “Chill, Dean.” He looked back down and started to clean up. He would do that, then wash Baby, then make lunch. Sounded like a great morning. 

* * *

You dove into your work, pushing your personal life aside for the morning. You enjoyed the distraction as you typed away. Before you knew it, Dean was sending you a picture of lunch. 

_ Come and get it!  _

You grinned at his excitement, logging off your computer. You quickly made your way to the kitchen, looking forward to a few more minutes with Dean. That thought stopped you in your tracks. No. No.  _ No.  _ You can’t be thinking that. You shook your head, pushing away anything remotely close to that.

Dean was cutting up a grilled cheese in triangles, hoping it would suffice. After all, who didn’t love a good grilled cheese? “We are eating like children today.” He told you as he heard you walk in. He looked so excited for something so simple that you couldn’t help but smile.

“Chicken nuggets?” You chuckled. “Oh, nuggets and smiley fries?” 

“And grilled cheese!” He beamed, holding out a platter. “And for some reason I made them bite size.” He blushed lightly.

“That’s cute.” You smiled. “I love it.” You told him as you sat down. “It’s sweet.”

He beamed even brighter. “Then we can make this a normal dinner? Like one day out of the week that’s not healthy?” He chuckled. “We can’t deprive ourselves, or our kid, the wonder of junk!”

You snickered at that. “Yeah, that the Winchester way?” You teased him. “Can’t have the smallest Winchester not liking burgers?”

“It’d really be a tragedy if he didn’t.” Dean grinned but his heart was racing. “They’d take my name?” 

“You are  _ so  _ sure the baby is a he.” You chuckled. Chewing your lip, you nodded. “Yeah. You’re their father. Now, if you didn’t want them, or weren’t trying to be a good dad? Then they would have mine.”

Dean smiled tenderly. “That means so much to me.” He licked his lips. “You have no idea.” He stood. “Can I hug you?” He asked, hopeful. “Just for a moment?”

You swallowed, feeling yourself nod. “Yeah…” You agreed, getting up to allow him to hug you. When he wrapped his arms wrapped around you, you melted. You leaned your head on his shoulder and hugged him in return. 

He closed his eyes, inhaling your scent for a moment. “When will you start showing?” He asked shyly. 

“I honestly don’t know. I guess it would be further along since I’m plus sized.” You shrugged. “But, I might lose weight if we’re eating better, so who knows.”

“Well, whatever you eat, I’ll eat. You wanna walk around the bunker, I’ll do it.” He assured. “I’m here to make this as easy on you as I can!” 

You giggled. “You say that now.” You teased. “Wait until I’m whining with swollen feet and heartburn!”

“I’ll look up how to fix those things too.” He smiled. “I can’t wait to feel him kick!” 

“You’re adorable when you’re excited.” You smiled. “Remember this when it comes to dirty diapers.”

He shook his head. “I’ll get a doll to practice on and practice holding my breath.” He laughed. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

You laughed harder at that, shaking your head. “Dork.” 

“Guess he’ll have dorky parents then.” He beamed. “You’ll teach him the ways of the nerd!” He tapped your nose. 

You gasped. “Just me?” You smirked. “You won’t teach them the ways of the Hobbits?” You giggled.

He laughed and nodded. “I guess someone has to take that job. You can teach them all the superheros. And then I’ll get to tell them that their mom is one, too.” He saw you blush and committed the look to memory. 

You shoved at his chest. “As if you’re not one.” You ducked your head. “You  _ literally  _ save people’s lives, Dean.” You shrugged. “I just save their computers.”

He shook his head. “You’ve done good stuff in the world, and you’re a beautiful person. Even Cas can see that, and he doesn’t even look at people’s looks.” He reminded you. “He adores you. And while most angels are dickbags whose opinions are the worst, his matters.”

“I love him.” You smiled. “Just everything about him, he’s such a good friend.” You told him. “He puts me at ease when he’s around.”

Dean nodded. “He has that effect. On a lot of people really. Even his family.” He chuckled lightly. “He’s like that puppy that makes everyone smile.”

“That’s true.” You grinned. “I can’t wait to see him with a baby.” Imagining that was adorable.

Dean hummed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him with one.” He thought hard. “I’ve never even seen him with Katie, obviously.” He sighed, feeling bad for bringing her up. 

You nodded, taking a small step back as that made you realize how close the two of you were standing. “Let’s finish our grilled cheese?” You motioned to the table.

“Yeah.” He went to sit back down, silently cursing himself. “Maybe we should hold off on any extras for the nursery until we know what we’re having?”

“Sure.” You nodded. “It’s about twenty weeks in when we find out.” You told him. “That much I do know!” 

He chuckled. “More than me. Do you know how far you are? Or have to wait for that first appointment?” 

You thought over the past few months, just to get an idea. “I’d  _ say  _ about 8 weeks?” You shrugged.

He hummed. “They’re probably a peanut.” He smiled fondly at the thought. “I can’t wait to see them!” 

“Me, either.” You said with a grin. “I’ll start them a baby book.”

“I can’t wait to see that.” He nodded. “Can I help?” He asked.

You blinked. “ _ You _ wanna scrapbook?” That in itself surprised you like there was no tomorrow. “I would think you’d be more into the building stuff. Not because you’re a guy, but because you just seem more into that.” You rambled. 

“I’m into everything and anything that revolves around our kid.” He nodded. “And sure I’ll probably build them a toy box or something, but I would glitter the  _ shit  _ out of everything if they liked that.” He smirked. 

That made you laugh. “That is so you. ‘ _ Glitter the shit out of everything _ ’. I need to get you that on a shirt.”

“I’d wear that proudly.” He grinned. “Even if you made it pink to be a smartass.”

“I’ll remember that.” You smirked, jumping slightly when his phone went off. You blushed lightly as he chuckled, answering his phone.

“This is Dean.” He instantly paled. “Did she break anything?” He asked, making you worry about whoever was on the other line. “Yeah, call me when the X-Rays come back.” He swallowed. “Is she crying? Can I talk to her?” You took a sip of your milk, hoping that whoever it was...was okay. You almost spit out your milk when he spoke again. “Hi, princess! It’s daddy.” He tried not to sound worried. Hearing that he also called someone else that stung slightly, but you would rather him bond with his daughter than worry about that. “I know it hurts, sweetie.” He swallowed thickly. “I can’t fly either, if that helps.” He tried to stay light for her. You heard the fear in his voice, but you didn’t know if that was for Katie, or the flying.

You listened as he say goodbye to her and looked at him once he hung up. “What’s going on?” You asked gently.

“Katie tried jumping off the slide, and Tina’s worried she broke her wrist.” He ran a hand over his face. You made a face at that, wincing. “Yeah, so she’s asking for me.” He told you.

You nodded. “You should go…” You told him. “I know when I was 7, I broke my leg. I only wanted my daddy.” You chuckled lightly, looking at your food for a second, then back at him. “Get her some kind of stuffed animal and give it a ‘cast’. That’s what he did. Made me feel less like crap about the stupid thing.”

He smiled. “You’re being so supportive.” He shuffled his feet. “Thank you.” He felt the urge to kiss your forehead, but pushed it down. “I don’t want to leave you.” He shook his head. “You just got back.” He sagged. “I’ve been enjoying this.”

“That’s okay, Dean. She’s your  _ daughter _ .” You assured. “I’m supposed to watch a movie with Cas later, anyway.” You told him. “I’m sure I can get a couple more with him.”

He sighed, nodding. “I’ll ask Tina.” He quickly typed out a message. 

You cocked an eyebrow. “Ask Tina  _ what _ ?”

“If I should go.” He shrugged. “Don’t know if she wants me to.” He sighed. “Would she want me there? Would she want to deal with this alone?”

You furrowed your brows and nodded. “I’m sure she would like you there. Especially if Katie wanted to talk with you through her crying.” You pointed out.

“Let’s see if she agrees.” He shrugged, rubbing at his chin worriedly. 

“If our kid breaks their arm, I promise I’ll want you there.” You bit your lip. 

He smiled softly at that. “You have a huge heart, though.” He said fondly. “I mean, she wasn’t even gonna tell me about Katie until the hunt came up.” He sighed.

“How old was she when you met her?” You tilted your head. 

“She was about a year and a half.” He told you, playing with his phone nervously. 

You furrowed your brows. “I’m sorry.” You pushed your plate away. “Did she at least tell you why she wasn’t going to tell you? Or did she just brush the entire thing off?” You wondered.

“Just ‘cause of the life really. And I don’t blame her. Just sucks knowing I would’ve never knew…” he sighed. “I would have died on some hunt, thinking ‘this is it’, and that no one would miss me.” 

“Dean…” Your heart hurt for him. How could you begin to comfort him? “I’m glad that it worked out where you could meet her.” You said honestly. “She's going to have an even better life because of you.”

He ducked his head. “That’s nice of you to say, sweetheart.” He didn’t even catch his mistake. “I just hope I can be there for all the big stuff.”

“You will.” You nodded. “I know it.” You gave him a small smile when his phone went off. “Go pack your bag. I'll clean up.”

He nodded, then blinked at the phone. “Uh…” His eyes went to you. “She said yes. But  _ only  _ if I brought you.” Your eyes went wide. “Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction.” 

“Why me?!” You asked, getting up. “I’m not...we’re not…” You motioned between the two of you. “There’s no reason for me to be there.” You muttered.

He looked down. “I’ll let her know.” He mumbled. He had been hoping you’d agreed. Give him more time with you. He typed out a quick message before going to clean the dishes. 

“Dean. I said I would do that.” You reminded him, feeling like you’d done something wrong.

“S’okay.” He shook his head. “You go rest.” 

Your shoulders sagged as you shuffled out of the room. You were thankful that Tina thought of you, but you just didn’t see  _ why _ . There was no reason. You and Dean had broken up! And you were nothing to Katie, just the mother of her unborn brother or sister. You doubted that warranted you being there. You knew how little ones got attached. Shutting the door gently behind you, you leaned back against it. You tried to calm your breathing and tried to not feel so bad.  _ Why  _ did you feel bad?!

You jumped when your phone rang, a number you didn't recognize. You breathed out before answering it, knowing you sometimes got called by clients. “Hello?” 

“Hi, it's, uh, it's Tina.” 

“Tina? Katie’s mom?” You asked surprised. 

She let out a small chuckle. “That would be the one.” She told you. “Dean said you didn't want to come, but I was  _ hoping  _ to change your mind?”

“That’s really sweet of you, but I just don’t see why…” You said as nicely as you could. “I mean, we’re not together.” You reminded her. “I think I would be out of place.”

“Because I'd like to get to know you.” she said honestly.

“W-Why?” You breathed. 

“Well, they both spoke fondly of you, for one. And I'd like to at least be friendly for our kids.” She said honestly. “Even if you’re not together.” She said softly. 

You swallowed. “And you’d be fine with me meeting Katie?” You asked, worried. You wanted her to be  _ sure _ about this.

“Yes. You seem nice. I know Dean doesn’t settle down just for anyone.” She was smiling. “That means there's something about you.” 

“That’s nice of you.” You were caving. “I just don't want things to be weird.”

“Not weird at all.” She assured. “Please? If you get uncomfortable, I’ll back off. I promise you.” 

You gnawed on your lip. “Okay. Thank you for being so nice about it.” You licked your lips. “Is she okay?”

“She doesn’t know yet, but they found a small fracture. So…” She sounded worried. “But doctor said it’ll heal up just fine.” She sighed. “Thankfully she’s young, and won’t remember.”

“Poor little thing.” You sighed. “What’s her favorite color?” You asked, moving to sit on your bed. 

* * *

Dean had been surprised when Tina wanted to call you herself, and had hesitated for a moment before giving her your number. He rubbed his hands together nervously, then went to make sure everything was packed under the trunk. Hopefully you and Tina got a long. He blinked at the thought of you  _ not  _ getting along and shivered. It worried him.


End file.
